


Enough Trouble for Super Soldiers

by Kamaray



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Big Brother Grant Ward, F/M, Grant Ward Isn't Hydra, Hydra (Marvel), Multi, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Rating will change, Sexual Assault, Tags Are Hard, Teasing Captain America is Fun!, Unresolved Sexual Tension, soulmark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaray/pseuds/Kamaray
Summary: Skye has always been terrified to meet her soulmates. She didn't want to meet them. You don't always get what you want.Steve didn't want to meet his third while still looking for Bucky, but as soon as he did he knew he would need her to find him.Bucky barely remembers his life before Hydra, but he knows the two soulmarks on his skin means he will have a life after. He couldn't wait to be with them but he wanted them to be safe from Hydra. He would destroy the organization that turned him into a monster and then find his soulmates and his happily ever after.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Skye | Daisy Johnson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Grant Ward, Steve Rogers/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 22
Kudos: 102





	1. You can't always get what you want

Skye kept her soulmarks hidden at all times. Growing up the nuns had always shamed her for having two marks. Both were in spots that were easily covered luckily, so after she erased Mary from the system she never shared the fact that she had them. Miles and her had been together for over a year and he had never seen them. She always either kept them covered or the lights off. Her biggest fear was finding her soulmates and then losing them. Or worse they didn’t want her. 

After being shot she couldn’t hide anymore. Jemma had seen the one on her lower back.  **_The honor is all mine, ma’am._ ** The other was on the inside of her thigh:  **_Neither, doll._ ** Jemma wanted to rush and tell everyone, but then Loreili happened and then Hydra. They were currently sitting in a secret base on Fury’s orders waiting for backup. Coulson had brought them all together to regroup before anyone else got there. Jemma decided now was the perfect time to disclose everything. The detached manner in which Jemma informed them that Skye had two marks made Skye want to disappear.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Coulson turned toward Skye. Everyone’s eyes turned with his. As they all looked at her she turned a deeper red. Grant was the one that saved her.

“Because hoping for something and losing it hurts worse than never hoping for anything,” he said, remembering the words she said to him so many moons ago in the cargo bay. Skye gave him a small smile in thanks. 

They had had this discussion already. Grant had understood why she didn’t want a soulmate. He had refused to get involved with someone with a mark let alone two. “I like my head attached to my shoulders. Knowing you the universe will send some super soldiers to keep you out of trouble,” he had joked at the time. She was disappointed but knew he was doing what he thought was right. 

“Fine,” Coulson huffed, “Putting that aside. We have a team of three joining us in under 30 minutes. I don’t know who Fury sent, but I know he trusts them. That doesn’t mean we do.”

“Sir,” Fitz looked thoroughly confused, “If Fury trusts them why wouldn’t we?”

“Fury was the director of SHIELD and had no clue about Hydra,” May stated in an emotionless tone. She hadn’t spoken since they had landed at Providence. Coulson was still pissed at her for spying on Fury’s orders. 

“Exactly. We trust our team only from now on,” Coulson nodded, “Obviously Nick Fury is willing to do things the rest of us wouldn’t.” 

May ducked her head knowing he was talking about her.

“A.C. now is really not the time,” Skye scolded Coulson. Crossing her arms over her chest she stepped closer to May. “Aren’t you the one that said to trust the system? Didn’t you lecture me about listening to orders? And now you are pissed because May did just that?” Skye took a breath to keep going when May laid a hand on her shoulder and gave her a nod.

“Regardless of our personal feelings on the matter. All we know right now is that no one in this room is Hydra. We have no way of knowing about anyone else.”

“Understood, Sir. What are our orders when reinforcements get here?” Grant Ward was back in soldier mode. 

“Let them in, but they aren’t to be left alone. I want May, Trip, and you with each of them at all times.”

“And if they are SHIELD?” Jemma questioned.

“Then they will understand the precaution,” Ward and May answered. 

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_ **

Not having a soulmark wasn’t uncommon. It wasn’t rare to not have one, but it had made being in a relationship with another guy a lot easier if you did. It was like he was denying half of himself to act attracted to only women growing up. Not that any woman would even look at him. At least not before the serum. Then after 70 years in the ice, he woke up to not one but two soulmarks. From the handwriting, he assumed one was a guy and the other a gal. 

In sloppy choppy writing was  **_Who the hell is Bucky?_ ** across his forearm. This nearly broke his heart to read. Bucky had been his best friend and lover before and during the war. Bucky had loved him before the serum and acted no differently toward him after it. The fact that his soulmate didn’t know who Bucky was was devastating. 

He was determined that the world would remember Sergeant James Barnes. Steve always said something about him in every interview. He was constantly sharing stories about him. The shock that not only did his soulmate not know Bucky but that it was Bucky was something he didn’t know if he was going to be able to get through.

“We will find him Steve,” Natasha assured him, laying a hand over his. “We need info. Fury gave us these coordinates saying they could help. All we need to do now is ask. We will find him. I promise Steve.”

Clint poked his head up in between them. “We know what it means to have a soulmark, my friend. We will do everything to find one of yours. Which given that we are the Avengers is a hell of a lot. And who knows maybe you will get lucky and meet your third while you are at it.” 

“Thanks, guys. Let’s just get to wherever Fury sent us and find Bucky. We can worry about my girl afterward. Hell, I’m shit with girls anyway so I will probably need his help anyway.” He ran a finger over the script on his stomach.  **_It’s an honor to meet you, Captain Rogers._ **

The Quinjet approached the coordinates given and they saw nothing. It was nothing but a frozen forest. They landed in a clearing a little away from where they were supposed to go. They hiked the rest of the way. Steve looked around. There was nothing. No sign of any human life. Not that that meant anything.

“Are we sure this is where Fury sent us?” Clint asked what they were all thinking. 

Just then a rock face started moving and they saw three SHIELD agents with guns aimed their way. Putting their hands up Natasha couldn’t help but comment, “We come in peace. We don’t want to be in pieces.”

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_ **

May hit the comm unit in her ear. “Sir, you need to get down here now,” was all she said. She didn’t risk giving any names but lowered her gun and motioned for Grant and Trip to do the same.

“Captain, Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff,” May greeted the three newcomers as the door closed behind them. 

“Agent May, who are these agents with you?” Natasha asked.

“Grant Ward,” May nodded to him on her left, “And Antoine Triplett.”

“Call me Trip,” Trip said, extending his hand to shake his heroes’ hands. All three awkwardly shook the young man’s hand. He was very excited to meet the man his grandfather had told so many stories about.

Clint scanned the area. “Why did Fury send us here?”

“You know as much as we do, sir,” Grant responded, “We were ordered here and told to wait for you guys.”

Turning down the hall, May waved for everyone to follow her. She led them through the maze of identical halls into a large conference area where Coulson was waiting for them.

“What the hell is this?” Steve and Clint exclaimed. 

“Obviously this is Phil Coulson telling us, finally, that he is alive,” Natasha remarked sitting down in one of the chairs in the room. 

“You knew?” Coulson questioned.

“You went crawling through the Hub. You know how good of a friend Hand is.”

“Was,” Coulson replied with his head down.

“How?” Clint was the one who asked. Natasha was too shocked to say much. She had spoken to Hand less than 12 hours ago. They were transferring a prisoner to the Fridge after a failed coup on the Hub.

“John Garrett,” Grant said through clenched teeth. The anger he felt over that fact was obvious to everyone in the room. 

“Unfortunately we have other things to discuss,” Coulson turned the conversation, “Fury said you needed help.”

“Yes, Sir,” Steve stepped forward with a flash drive. Grant looked toward Coulson and when the older man nodded, he left. 

“What is that Captain?”

“A flash drive we got off a known Hydra agent. I am hoping it has something that can help us find Bucky Barnes.”

“Barnes?” “Like from your team in the ’40s?” “He died, didn’t he?” The questions were asked one on top of the other.

Coulson held up a hand as Grant came back into the room with Skye.

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_ **

Steve, Clint, and Natasha all turned toward the door where Agent Ward had brought in a young woman. 

“Everyone, this is Skye. Skye, This is Captain Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, and Clint Barton.”

Skye stepped up to Steve and extended her hand.

**“It’s an honor to meet you, Captain Rogers.”**

Steve felt his heart speed up and replied without thinking  **“The honor is all mine, ma’am.”** He heard Skye’s sharp intake of breath and knew those were her words. Grant immediately started laughing and everyone turned toward him. 

“I told you,” he said to Skye.

“Care to fill in the rest of us here?” Trip asked as everyone was somewhat confused.

“It appears I have just met my other soulmate,” Steve replied smoothly. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She was breathtaking. Small and delicate with a fury in her eyes that promised hell if you angered her.

Skye looked toward her newly discovered soulmate, back toward Grant, and fled from the room as fast as her legs could carry her.

Steve’s eyes widened as he watched his soulmate run from him. He wanted to go after her but she had looked scared and the last thing he wants was for her to fear him. Instead, he looked toward Agent Ward.

“Sir, I would like to have a private conversation with Agent Ward and Skye. Nat can fill you in on this,” Steve spoke in what he hoped was a professional manner as he tossed the flash drive to Natasha.

“Of course, Captain. Agent Ward can take you to the common room,” Coulson dismissed both men.

“This way,” Grant said, leading Steve out of the conference room. As soon as they turned down the hall and were out of earshot of the others Grant stopped and turned back toward Steve. “She isn’t scared of you.”

“How do you know that?”

“I’m her S.O.,” Grant answered easily, letting the other man know that he was nothing more with Skye. “We are friends as well. She has had a hard life. We didn’t even know she had marks until a few days ago.”

“Marks?” Steve asked hopeful that he would have a relationship with both of his soulmates together instead of two separate ones.

Grant knew he had said too much. Putting on his specialist mask he looked at the very intimidating super soldier standing in front of him. Even out of his suit Steve Rogers was still a man you wouldn’t ever think of messing with. Grant spoke his next words carefully.

“Skye should be the one to answer any personal questions. Knowing her she is probably in the hanger on the Bus.” Grant turned again and started toward the Bus.

“Why do you have a Bus?”

Grant just smiled and kept walking. Soon enough they were at the hanger. He led the Avenger behind him up the ramp of the Bus and pointed toward the SUV.

“She’s in there. Good luck.” Grant patted the other man on the back and left quickly. Hopefully, Steve didn’t tell her that Grant was the one who gave up her hiding spot. For an untrained tiny woman, she was scary when mad. Maybe she would think Coulson told Captain America. 

  
  
  



	2. Two more minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Skye have a talk in the back of the SUV. Skye learns how much fun she can have teasing him.

Skye wanted nothing more than to go to her van. Oh her poor van. It was gone now. Probably. It had been at the SHIELD office in L.A. Hydra had probably killed her poor van. That had been her home. The first home she made for herself. Yes, the Bus was home but it wasn’t her’s. It belonged to SHIELD, maybe to Coulson but not her. She wanted her van. She wanted the cozy mattress on the floor and the tacky Christmas lights. She missed the smell of the shag carpet from the previous owner smoking too much in there.

Tapping on the window brought her out of her spiral of grief for her beloved van. Looking up she saw Captain Freaking America standing outside of her hiding spot. Who told him? There was no way he would know she was there without someone telling him. Grant or Phil? Probably Phil. He would sell her out to Captain America in a heartbeat. 

Sighing, she unlocked the door, knowing this conversation was inevitable. She slid to the far side of the vehicle and waited. It would be up to him to come in here. She wasn’t going to invite him in. 

Steve heard the door unlock and her moving around inside. He waited to see what else she would do. After a few moments and nothing else he decided to push the point and opened the door. She sat as far from him and his side of the SUV as possible in the small space. Her knees curled up onto the seat. Her arms wrapped around her legs and her head down. 

“Hi,” he stated simply. Steve wasn’t really sure where to go from here. The second she found out he was her soulmate she had run. Was it because of who he was? No, her S.O. had said it wasn’t him. Which means it was something else. He had so many questions but wasn’t willing to have her run again. He knew if he pushed too hard right now she would either dart away or shut down and refuse to talk.

Skye looked up as he shut the door behind him. He seemed to take up most of the space in the vehicle. She had thought Grant was large but he had nothing on the perfect male specimen in front of her. She squeezed her arms tighter around her legs. She knew she could always open the other door and escape, but also knew that Steve wasn’t going to purposefully hurt her. 

“Hi,” she finally replied.

Steve let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. Her eyes mapped his face. He could see himself falling into those dark depths and getting lost. Giving himself a mental shake he mapped out his next move. He had to be careful. He decided to let her take the lead. The last thing he wanted was to lose her before he even knew anything about her.

“Are you the type that needs to talk in your own time or wants someone to ask?” he felt a straight forward no games approach was going to be the best at this point. No games. This was his soulmate. Fate had chosen her for him. 

He was amazed to watch the stress seemed to melt off her at that question. As if just giving her the choice was enough to make her relax. What had this beautiful woman been put through that being given that simple choice was worth so much? He promised then to always let her choose what she wanted. She would always have a choice with him. Even if her choice was to leave, he would do anything for this angel, his angel.

“Honestly, it depends on the situation,” she admitted easily. 

“And which is this, angel?” Steve added the pet name without really thinking about it. He mentally cringed, hoping she didn’t take offense to it. 

“Both and neither? I don’t know.” She shook her head. Steve Rogers was in the back of a car with her. He was obviously trying. Skye didn’t know if she wanted to try, though. Instead, she changed the subject. “So what did you need us for that had you flying all the way out to the middle of nowhere?”

He saw the change for what it was but let her have it. If she didn’t want to share that was her choice. He would make sure he had all the time in the world to get to know this amazing woman sitting next to him. 

“I found out that my best friend is still alive and under the control of Hydra.”

“Bucky? James ‘Bucky’ Barnes? Your best friend from the 1940s? That Bucky is alive?” Skye shouted in disbelief. Steve winced at the volume in the enclosed space but smiled at the emotion in her voice. Skye couldn’t imagine how hard it must be for him. Every story she had ever read about the two spoke to their friendship. It was the stuff of legends. They had been closer than brothers. Skye knew then she would do anything to help her soulmate find his best friend. No one should lose their family. She knew all too well that pain.

She was genuinely excited by the fact that Bucky was alive. He smiled. She knew who Bucky was. She seemed to know how much Bucky meant to him and wanted to help him without getting anything in return. The horrible part of his brain wanted to never find Bucky. To keep Skye all to himself. He wouldn’t. Neither would be happy that way, but it didn’t stop the dark thoughts.

“Yeah it was a shock to me as well,” he decided not to tell her about his other mark just yet. It was selfish of him, but she was interacting with him. He was afraid if he told her about Bucky being their third then she would choose Bucky over him. Steve knew this was a thought pattern from his pre-serum issues of body image, but he couldn’t help but think it. Women had always chosen Bucky over him. He knew he had to tell her, but wanted to wait until they knew each other a little better. “I have a flash drive I stole off of one of their agents and was hoping that it could help us to find him. However..”

“Let me guess,” She interrupted, “It is encrypted and Fury sent you here. Explains why Grant came and got me.”

Skye had relaxed enough to put her legs down and slightly turned toward him. Obviously, she knew more about technology than he did. Most people did, but by the way she had relaxed more while rambling on about firewalls (Why were there walls of fire on a flash drive?) had to mean she was more tech-savvy than most. He was used to Tony and Bruce talking over his head about technology and Skye was no different. He understood she was speaking English, but he had no context of what exactly she was describing to him. 

“Skye, sweetheart,” he stopped her as she started talking with her hands.

She clamped her mouth shut and started to curl up again. Before she could close off from him again he quickly explained.

“I have a hard time understanding that phones don’t need cords. I know a flash drive has information for a computer. That’s about it. I do not understand technology. So while I can tell this is obviously something you love, I don’t understand anything you are talking about. Not that I wouldn’t love to learn,” he added the last part quickly. Learning technology was something he was more than willing to do if it made her smile. He wondered idly if she could feel the pull to touch as he did. 

Steve watched her watching him. She seemed to be judging him. Seeing if he was worthy of something. He sat up a little straighter. He smiled as she wrinkled her nose. She was beautiful and just about the cutest thing he had ever seen with how animated she was with her emotions.

“Sorry. I forget sometimes that others don’t think about computers like me,” she explained, blushing. “I tend to ramble when I get excited about something. Or nervous. Or just in general.”

“And I think that is beyond adorable. Computers weren’t a common thing when I went into the ice,” he admitted smiling.

“Yeah. Forgot about that for a minute. I mean look at you. You don’t look like a 90-year-old,” Skye replied, giggling at him. 

Both of them jumped as Natasha’s voice outside yelled, “Are you decent? I have already seen Tony having sex I really don’t want to see you, Fossil.” 

Steve hung his head as his cheeks and ears turned pink. Skye’s smile turned wicked and she couldn’t resist yelling back.

“Not if you open it in the next few seconds. Give us a minute he almost had me there.”

They could hear Natasha laugh and walk off while replying, “I am giving you two minutes and then I am closing my eyes and opening the door, orgasm or not.”

Steve’s complete embarrassment must have been amusing to her because she winked at him and pulled her sweater off revealing a very tight tank top that raised his blood pressure to what he was sure wasn’t healthy levels. 

Skye was beyond pleased with herself as the blush on Steve’s face deepened and his eyes seemed glued to her chest. Still smiling she reached over and tugged his shirt loose from his pants. Steve’s eyes widened almost comically and he covered her hands with his. 

The laughter died in her throat and was replaced by a moan that would have been more appropriate if he was doing a lot more than placing his hand over hers. It was almost pornographic. 

Steve’s eyes darkened with desire. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her. To pull her flush with his body and ravish her mouth and anything else she would let him. He wanted to feel her squirm as he teased her. His control was quickly reaching its limit and all he had done was grab her hand.

An electric current went through both of them from where their skin touched. Skye was no longer just teasing Agent Romanoff outside the car. The desire to see the man in front of her shirtless was almost overwhelming. Her thoughts spiraled down into a fantasy of all of the things she would love to see the man next to her do. Swallowing thickly she muttered, “Ok yeah soulmate.”

Steve blinked multiple times to clear the lust from his mind. “Yeah, we should probably get out. I’ll follow you out.” He motioned to the door behind her and took a deep breath, willing his erection to go away. 

Before she could talk herself out of it she pulled him toward her by his shirt and placed a kiss chastely on his lips, gave him a full smile and opened the door. Steve mentally cursed, wanting nothing more than to grab her waist and haul her back into the seat and under him. Cursing out loud, he blushed again causing Skye to turn back toward him and notice he hadn’t moved.

“Did Captain America just say  _ fuck _ ?” Skye teased him. 

“No. Steve Rogers just realized how  _ fucking  _ screwed he is by having an irresistible soulmate,” he laughed realizing she was poking fun at him. 

“Trust me I know just how he feels,” she replied, winking again and walking away. He didn’t see the blush creeping up her face, but Natasha did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. Comments and kudos are appreciated.


	3. Frozen Miscommunication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Communication is key.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter than I would like, but I like where it goes. Enjoy. Don't forget to comment and let me know your thoughts.

He hated waiting. Clint was already exploring the air ducts of the place. He would set up a nest somewhere while they were here. Natasha was helping Skye and Koenig with the drive. May and Trip had gone on a supply run. Coulson was in what he had claimed as his office trying to do an inventory of what was still controlled by SHIELD.

“Want to spar?” Grant came up and asked him, “I mean I know you could put me through a wall, but if you promise not to kill me I think we could both use something to do.”

“Waiting is the worst isn’t it?” Steve gave the other man a small smile. While everyone had been nice, Grant was the first to try and be friends with him. He had been sitting here watching Skye and Natasha talk. He looked back at his angel. She was bent over the desk typing something on the computer. He had a perfect view down her shirt. He could see that she had on a red lace bra. 

Grant noticed the direction of Steve’s eyes and coughed. Skye immediately blushed and sat up. Steve’s ears turned pink and he quickly stood, gesturing for Grant to lead the way. Maybe it was best if he wasn’t in the same room as Skye right now. A man could only stand his soulmate teasing him for so long. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Skye frowned as her soulmate and S.O. left. She had been having fun showing off for Steve. She had purposefully kept bending and twisting so he could look down her shirt or stare at her ass. She had felt his eyes on her all day. She loved listening to his small gasps as she would get into a position he liked. 

“Well now that he’s gone you can stop bending like a porn star,” Natasha remarked with a smile.

“Oh shut it. You were just as bad when we first bonded,” Clint’s voice came from the vent above them. Skye looked up startled. How had he even gotten up there?

“I was not bending like a porn star. I was teasing,” Skye defended herself.

“Just be careful. The fossil’s control is only going to last so long.”

“I’m just teasing. I’m not ready for a bond yet. Plus I have another mark. It wouldn’t be fair to either of us to bond before we found our third. Lord only knows who it even is.”

Clint flipped out of the air duct and left the vent open. He shared a look with Natasha. Steve hadn’t told her. 

“Tell me,” Skye insists, seeing the look pass between them.

“Not our place, Skye,” Natasha tells her gently. Skye wasn’t happy with that but knew she wouldn’t get anything more out of the two older agents. She stomped out of the room and toward the gym where the person who had her answers was unaware of the fury headed his way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Phil moved out of the way as Skye stormed down the corridor. He thought about stopping her, but then saw the look in her eyes and just kept walking. 

“Hey A.C.?” 

Phil turned, hoping that she wasn’t angry at him. “Yeah?” he answered timidly.

“What’s Steve’s middle name?” That was not something Phil thought would come out of her mouth. It was almost an innocent question.

“Grant. Steven Grant Rogers. Why?” 

“Oh, I just want to properly yell at him. Thanks,” Skye has a spring in her step as she heads down the hall. Phil was scared for the super-soldier. He quickly went to the oversight room to watch this fight. He didn’t have the nerve to watch in person but he didn’t want to miss this. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Grant ducked another swing from Steve and retaliated with a kick. Steve stepped back and came toward Grant with more force. Both men were too focused on the fight to notice Skye had entered the room. 

She took a moment to admire her soulmate shirtless. He was a vision. The man was the definition of male perfection. Wider in the shoulders than she would like, but oh so wonderfully muscular in the chest. Shaking her head she remembered her anger.

“STEVEN GRANT ROGERS!” Skye yelled. Both Grant and Steve jumped startled. Steve immediately turned toward her voice. Grant skid to a stop just before hitting the other man, but couldn’t stop himself from stumbling before standing and looking at his rookie. Just by looking at her, he knew he didn’t want her looking toward him.

“Good luck Loverboy,” Grant muttered under his breath as he passed Steve. He nodded toward Skye and walked toward his bunk. He was not too proud to admit that he ran from his rookie’s fury. Better Steve than him. 

Steve was thoroughly confused. Grant had practically run out after Skye had yelled. He didn’t know why she was yelling his full name, but she did not look happy. What had he done? 

“Angel, what’s wrong?” he decided to ask. He added the pet name thinking it might charm her just a bit. 

“I don’t know. You tell me,” Skye sarcastically drawled, “ There I was working. I was making new friends. Natasha is very nice by the way. Talking about porn.” She didn’t smirk at his blush. He knew she was seriously angry when she didn’t comment on his pink ears. 

“Oh,” Steve choked. The last thing he wanted to think about was Natasha and Skye talking about porn. 

“Oh yes. And then I get told not to tease because it might break my poor soulmate. So please dear soulmate tell me why both of your friends exchanged a look when I told them about my second mark? What is going on Steven Rogers?” Skye’s anger rose along with her volume as she continued. “I know that my soulmate is not one of those awful people that think that because I have two marks…”

Steve couldn’t stand to let her continue. She had worked herself up so much that even after he had tried to speak she kept going. He took drastic action. He couldn’t let her talk about herself as anything other than the amazingly beautiful woman in front of him. Quickly crossing the room he grabbed her and before he could talk himself out of it sealed her mouth with his. 

She was too shocked to move. She had been mid-sentence and he was now kissing her. Well really just pressing his lips to hers. It took everything for her not to climb his body and taste all of him. 

Steve felt the crack of his heartbreaking. She didn’t want him. He knew she was angry about her soulmarks. He knew he needed to explain Bucky, but he was kissing her. He wanted nothing more than to drag her to the closest hard surface and grind into her supple body. He wanted to feel all of her against all of him. He wanted to put his thigh between her legs and let her grind herself into a passionate frenzy. 

Instead, he had pressed his lips to hers and she froze. He pulled away. She was obviously not wanting him as he wanted her. He needed to leave. He wouldn’t force himself on her, even if she was his soulmate. Maybe she only wanted to be platonic. He didn’t have that in him. He knew he wanted her, all of her, too badly. He walked out. Skye was still frozen with a look of complete disbelief locked onto her beautiful face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me your thoughts with a comment!


	4. Make it up to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye goes solo in an attempt to make it up to Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter. Please let me know what you think. Any feedback is greatly appreciated.

Skye finally came back to herself and realized what happened. She cursed herself and ran from the room trying to find Steve. Before she could make it far she heard Coulson over the intercom. 

“Everyone come to the obs room. We found something.”

She turned around and headed toward the obs room. Steve would be there and she could apologize after the mission brief.

Stepping into the room she saw she was the last to arrive. Everyone else was looking up at the screens as Natasha showed maps of different Hydra bases.

“These were buried under coding for communications. They are bases. Four of the five have been destroyed in the last 48 hours. The last one is this one.” A swipe of her hand brought up the last base. It wasn’t far from where they were now. Skye recognized the coordinates. There was a cliff not far that she could scope it out. She snuck out before anyone noticed she was in the room. 

Steve noticed as she was leaving. He didn’t have time to wonder why. They needed to figure out what to do about the base. Taking the next hour to go over details of the land and what they knew of the base they started to plan.

“We should set up surveillance,” Grant suggested.

“Agreed,” May nodded.

“There is a cliff here that would be a good spot,” Clint added.

“Yes, but from this data, we found that there is a trap set for just that circumstance,” Eric Keonig reminded them, “They have multiple covert monitors along with equipment for capturing anyone who sets up there.”

“So we go in blind?” Steve questions.

“We could see if,” Phil looked around, finally noticing that Skye wasn’t there, “Where is Skye?”

Eric grabbed his tablet that tracked everyone’s lantern in the base. “She, or at least her lantern, isn’t on base.”

“Crap,” Jemma exclaimed, “Why did she run?”

“Her and Steve got into a fight,” Grant informed the rest of the team. Phil blushed slightly as he remembered the not-fight that he stopped watching when Steve had kissed Skye. 

“Not exactly a fight,” Phil muttered.

“No,” Steve clarified, “I walked out on her. She was very angry. She was here…” Before he could finish explaining that she left both Grant and May cursed.

“Fuck.”

“What?” 

“She went to survey the Hydra base,” Grant guessed.

“Why would she do that?” Clint asked. Steve had become dangerously pale. His soulmate was in trouble. He had walked out on her and now she was going to be captured by Hydra. 

“Skye is trying to prove herself. She has a bad habit of doing stupid things when she thinks she has upset someone. If she thinks Steve is mad at her she would try to make it up to him by doing surveillance on the base,” Fitz reasoned.

“She should have comms on her,” Jemma hoped aloud. 

“Let’s hope,” Natasha whispered, not able to tear her eyes from Steve. He had shut down. All emotion was wiped from his eyes as she saw him go into mission mode. 

“We go in blind,” Captain America said, “Suit up.” Clint and Natasha immediately set off to gear up. May, Grant, and Trip not far behind. Phil pointed toward Fitz and Simmons.

“You two, get us comms that can’t be tapped. Load us up on ICERs. I want drones in there before we go,” Phil ordered as he started out of the room. He didn’t question Steve’s authority. The man’s soulmate was in trouble. Their teammate was in danger. Hopefully, they got there in time.

“I will send the drone out onto the cliff. That is the most likely spot for her to set up. If she isn’t there the others can go into the nest of Nazis,” Fitz said, already booting up his tech. 

“I’m going to prep the med bay,” Jemma said, leaving, “Better safe than sorry.”

“Prep it all on the Bus. We need an escape plan,” Phil ordered.

“Wheels up in 5,” May said, poking her head back in. 

“I have notified several loyal agents in the area. Tactical and Medical teams will meet you there,” Eric informed them. He typed something into this tablet and handed it to Fitz. “This will track her lantern within 50 feet. It isn’t much but it might help.”

Fitz nodded his thanks and ran to the Bus, Jemma close behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Skye hadn’t even set up her scope when she felt a needle in the side of her neck. Her vision quickly faded. With the last of her strength, she tore her lantern from her neck and threw it off the cliff. Her team would find her. She felt two sets of arms wrap around her and pick her up as she fell unconscious.

When she woke she was in a cell. It was dark and damp. 

“Stupid villains. Can’t even be original with their dungeons,” she mumbled grabbing her head as she sat up. She did a mental survey of her physical state. No broken bones, no bruises that she could see, slight headache, clear vision, and reasoning. All in all, it could be worse.

Her head swiveled to a door outside her small space. It was loud as it opened. Three Hydra agents stood beyond it. Two were pointing guns at her. The last one seemed to be in charge.

“Let’s go,” he ordered as he unlocked her cell. She knew she would only have one chance to overpower them. She needed to take out the two with guns first. If she could get ahold of one of the guns she might be able to escape. She acted docile as she was escorted out. Just as she passed the other two she attacked.

They seemed to be anticipating this though. She had time to kick one of the ones with a gun before the other shoved the butt of his gun into her temple. She was out before she hit the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment and let me know your thoughts.


	5. Our Third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHIELD storms the Hydra base, but Bucky beats them there. How does he find Skye?
> 
> PLEASE NOTE CHANGES TO TAGS AND WARNINGS!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for this chapter. This came out way darker than I thought it would. This chapter contains attempted rape. Please read at your own risk.

The haze that had covered her conscience mind for what seemed like forever was finally starting to lift. She was laying down on a soft mattress of some sort. No pillow or blanket. Her wrists and ankles had a thick band of ropes around them preventing her from doing much more than wiggling her hips around. Panic filled her veins as she finally noticed she was naked. 

“Nice to see you have joined us in the real world again, darlin’,” a low growl of a voice said off to her side. She turned her head toward the voice.

“You have a death wish,” Skye said with more bravo than she felt. She hadn’t even started a bond with Steve. She knew he would be looking for her but without the bond, he would be starting with nothing. Why had she frozen? None of this would have happened if she could just react to things like a normal person.

“Really, I don’t think so,” her captor chuckled, stepping into the light. A gasp left her before she could stop it. She struggled more against her bonds, burning her as she tried desperately to get loose.

“I see that you know who I am, but let it be known I can be a gentleman. Brock Rumlow at your service, my lady.” He gave a small bow and stepped closer to where she lay exposed for him. “It's not usually my style to hurt innocent little girls but I think I will make an exception for you. You just look like too much fun all tied up waiting for me to make you scream.”

Rumlow smiled as he watched her fear grow. He could see the wheels turning in her head as she figured out just what he was going to do to her, how he was going to hurt her, break her. He felt himself harden as she squirmed in front of him. He could see every part of her and couldn’t wait to hear her begging him to stop as he forced her to accept him. 

“Depending on how you behave I might have to share you,” he muttered more to scare her than to actually consider sharing her. He was going to keep this piece of ass for himself for at least a while. He could practically taste her.

Unable to continue just standing there, he leaned down on one knee and bent between her legs. He hadn’t even touched her yet and already she was whimpering for him to not do anything. He smirked and then ran his tongue up her slit. She was dry, but he would change that. He would make her cum all over him. Over his mouth, his hand, and his cock. SHIELD could get her back after he was done using her for the whore she was. After he showed her how to take his cock, in her mouth, her ass, and finally her pink pussy. After he forced her body to enjoy what her mind would hate. 

He was rock hard at this point. He licked her again, stopping to circle her clit with just the tip. Nothing but his tongue touched her as he carefully teased her. He wanted her to enjoy this. He knew how much it would hurt to enjoy the fact that he was raping her. How much worse it would be when he forced an orgasm from her. 

Sliding his hands under her ass he sucked her clit into his mouth. He could just barely smell her arousal as he continued to flick his tongue over the bundle of nerves. He ran his finger over her opening waiting for her body to respond to his mouth. He didn’t want blood this time. He wanted her to be soaking wet before he entered her. 

He moaned as he finally tasted her arousal. She was a sweet little thing. He ignored her cries and he slowly slipped one finger into her moaning around her clit as he did. He felt her muscle stretch on just one finger. He pulled back to watch as he pushed a second in. 

“Oh darlin’ you are going to feel amazing on my cock,” he told her thrusting into her with more force than before. She bit her lip to keep from making any noise as her body grew more aroused without her permission.

“Sir, I’m sorry but they are here,” a foot soldier reported through the door. 

“Incompetent asses,” Rumlow cursed sitting up. He looked back to the girl below him. Her eyes opened as she realized who they were talking about. Steve. Her soulmate was here. Relief flooded her before she could stop it. Rumlow noticed her relax under him and backhanded her. 

“Who says you are going anywhere? I’m just starting to have fun with you,” he informed her, shoving his fingers into her roughly. She let out a screech at the invasion. Unlike before this hurt. 

“Sir. We don’t have time or space for an untrained pet. I’m sorry sir.” The foot soldier was now in the room with them. Rumlow looked back and nodded approval at the man with his head down making sure not to look at the naked girl in front of him. 

“I have the chopper waiting on the roof, sir. We need to go now if you don’t want to wrestle with all of them. We won’t win sir. We will be lucky to escape. Rogers and Romanoff are with them.”

“Fine. I have a plan to keep them busy. Bring me my case.”

His man stepped into the room and picked up a briefcase off the floor. He handed it to Rumlow and backed out of the room leaving the door open. 

“I wish we could have had fun, darlin’. I will still leave a present for your team though,” Rumlow ran his finger down her slit one last time and then injected a syringe into her thigh. She screamed as he plunged the drug into her system.

“Have fun. Tell Rogers hi from me.” He laughed as he left her tied to the bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The pain quickly overtook her system. She could do nothing but scream as it felt as if her blood was on fire. Everything burned with an intensity she knew she wouldn’t survive. As she lay there, tears streaming down her face she noticed a shadow in the doorway just watching her.

Not completely out of her mind with pain yet she managed to snark, “ **Are you here to kill me or just torture me some more?** ”

“ **Neither, doll,”** the shadow replied, stepping into the room with a knife in hand. He quickly cut her legs loose and walked around to cut the ropes holding her hands. 

Skye was in too much pain to notice much other than the feeling that she wasn’t tied up anymore. “Okay,” she muttered before fainting.

Bucky looked down to the woman who was his soulmate. He found his soulmate and she was obviously being tortured by Hydra. Those bastards would burn. He would worry about how later. He knew Steve was here. He had planned on following the rats as they fled but instead he found a girl tied to a bed naked and screaming in pain. He now knew why Steve was there. He had thought it was just a horrible coincidence, but it was just fate laughing at him.

It amazed him that she was still able to sass him before passing out. He had met trained soldiers that couldn’t hold up under even a quarter of the torture he knew her to be in. He picked up the syringe from the floor and pocketed it. Taking off his jacket he wrapped her in it and carefully lifted her. He walked out of the room and toward the front of the building where he hoped Steve found him before SHIELD shot him. He hoped he was wrong about what was in the syringe. No one deserved that. Least of all the tiny hellcat in his arms.

“I will keep you safe, kitten,” he whispered into her hair as he carried her out of the building.

Seeing a jet on the grass he sprinted toward it.

“Halt. Identify yourself?” A small Asian woman held a strange gun to him. She didn’t seem concerned that he was three times her size. With a confidence that told of her skill, she threatened him. 

“You aren’t with us so…” She cut herself off as she noticed him carrying a body. “Oh god. Is she ok? This way. Bring her this way.” Turning and running up the ramp Bucky said nothing as he followed the woman to what had to be a med bay.

“Set her down,” the agent instructed. As soon as he did the older woman gasped realizing that all his soulmate had on was his jacket. “Oh, what did they do to her? Barton, get Rogers back here now. Have Ward come too. Coulson, we need medical yesterday.” The tiny woman took charge. Everyone followed her orders without hesitation. The man she called Barton nodded and headed upstairs to where Bucky assumed their command center was.

Bucky relaxed and stepped out of the way as soon as the woman mentioned Steve. If she was calling Steve here then they were safe. He could let these doctors work on his kitten. He watched as they took blood and ran an I.V. He forced himself to remain relaxed by the door and not to react as they set up monitors and other equipment. He grabbed one of the younger nurses by the wrist and lifted the syringe out of his pocket.

“Here I found this next to her. I don’t know what it is, but she was in a lot of pain before she passed out,” he told the young brunette. She was staring at his metal hand and then at the syringe in his other hand. It took her a minute to understand what he had said. Finally, she looked up at him and grabbed the syringe.

“Oh goodness. Thank you I will have this tested right away,” the nurse replied in a posh British accent before running out of the room yelling back that she was going to the lab.

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_ **

Steve was out of his mind with worry. They had stormed the Hydra base. So far they had found plenty of Hydra agents but no sign of Skye. He was on the third floor with Agent Ward when his comms went off. 

“Cap, get back to the Bus. We got her,” Clint’s voice came in.

Steve stood over the man he had been punching. He didn’t know what to do. He wanted to run to Skye, but it was his fault she was captured. He wanted to beat the ever-living hell out of every Hydra scum in this place, but she could be hurt and need him.

“We are headed that way. Put her on it will help the Cap,” Grant said reaching Steve’s side and grabbing his arm.

“Let’s go, man. Skye needs you. The rest of us can handle these lowlifes.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Steve muttered, turning with Grant back the way they came. “Hawkeye, why haven’t you put Skye on?” He growled into the comms.

Grant held his arm tighter as both of them realized the only reason Clint wouldn’t have put Skye on was if he couldn’t.

“Skye is in the med bay. She was injected with an unknown substance and is unconscious. Get back to the Bus now,” May ordered them. She sounded almost robotic as her voice came through the comms. Grant knew that meant she was trying to keep a lid on her emotions. He just hoped that the raging super soldier next to him didn’t.

Steve left Grant in the dust as he raced back to the main floor and out onto the lawn where they had landed. He heard a helicopter take off the roof but couldn’t be concerned with it as he ran toward his soulmate. Skye was hurt. That was all he could think about. 

He paid no attention to everyone surrounding the med bay as he ran to her side. Before he could step more than two steps into her pod a metal hand grabbed him and stopped him.

“Let the docs do their work, punk.”

Steve instantly stopped and looked toward the only person who ever called him that. Tears gathered in his eyes. Bucky stood just inside the door, his hand still wrapped tightly around Steve’s wrist.

“Bucky?” Steve whispered in awe. “You saved her? You saved Skye?”

“Skye? That’s her name,” Bucky ignored his question completely and pulled Steve back toward his body. Wrapping his arms around Steve he watched over his shoulder as the doctors tried to figure out what was wrong with their soulmate.

“Yeah, she is…”

“Our third. Yeah, I got that. She was delirious with pain and still managed to sass me,” Bucky chuckled, “Reminded me of another stubborn punk I care for that never knew when to give up.”

“That’s our girl,” Steve smiled and fell silent. He turned in Bucky’s arms afraid he would disappear if he moved too far. He prayed that they could fix Skye so he could fix things with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review and let me know what you think.


	6. Not Hydra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant meets Bucky and we find out what was injected into Skye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay in updating. Life has sucked. I lost two family members to COVID in the last month and it has been hard. I am slowly going to be updating all of my stories, but I make no promises on them being timely. 
> 
> As always, please leave me a comment and let me know your thoughts.

Jemma rushed away from the med bay. She needed to run tests on the syringe that was handed to her. May would handle the Hydra agent that brought Skye in. She started grabbing supplies as she raced the jet. They would have better equipment at the base, but she wanted to get as much information before they land as possible. She stopped suddenly. Turning she saw Grant standing in the doorway.

“What do you have there?” he asked, nodding toward her hands.

“The guy who brought Skye in… he gave me… He handed me this and said it was next to Skye,” Jemma stubbled over her words, “We need to know what we are dealing with.”

“Who brought her in?”

“I am assuming he was Hydra,” Jemma said, simply, “I figured Agent May and Captain Rogers were more than enough to deal with one Hydra agent.”

“Hydra? That makes no sense.”

Jemma didn’t reply to him. She had buried her nose into test tubes and measurements. Grant knew their conversation was over. He wasn’t going to get a word from her. Fitz maybe but not him. He left to find out about this Hydra agent that was still allowed to be walking. Skye was his rookie. This guy may have helped her but he was still part of the wrong team. Grant cracked his knuckles thinking about the argument he would have with Rogers about who got to defend Skye. Grant hoped to get a couple of hits in before the super-soldier killed the guy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Captain Rogers, a moment please,” May politely tried to pry the hero from Bucky’s arms. Bucky let go of Steve and gave him a small push out the door.

“I ain’t going anywhere, Stevie,” he promised in a low enough voice that only Steve heard.

“Steve please Agent May,” Steve insisted as he followed her out.

Bucky kept an ear and eye on Steve as he watched the doctors work on Skye. As much as he wanted to follow the punk to keep him out of the trouble Steve would no doubt find, Skye wasn’t able to defend herself so he would stay. He heard a rush of boots, but as no one else seemed to even tense as another agent came in he ignored it.

An explosion of pain in his jaw made Bucky realize his mistake. The agent had punched him hard. Without really thinking about it he grabbed the other man by his shirt and threw him into a wall. Before the agent could get up Bucky had his metal hand wrapped around his throat and was glaring at the man. 

“Buck, no,” Steve yelled.

“Agent Ward, stand down,” May ordered at the same time.

Both Grant and Bucky froze but didn’t stop glaring at each other. 

“This man is Hydra and you let him in the med bay with Skye,” Grant clarified without taking his eyes off Bucky.

“Not Hydra,” Bucky growled.

“Grant, this is Bucky Barnes. Mine and Skye’s third,” Steve explained carefully prying Bucky’s fingers from Grant’s neck. Bucky abruptly let go and stepped back. He couldn’t fault anyone for trying to protect Skye from Hydra.

“Buck, this is Grant Ward. Skye’s S.O.”

Bucky nodded toward Grant and turned, going back to his self-appointed post right inside the med bay, watching over Skye.

“Your third?” Grant questioned.

“Yeah. The whole reason we came to you guys. He found Skye in there and brought her here,” Steve looked over his shoulder at his soulmates, “I haven’t had a chance to ask what happened.”

“Go. I will debrief,” Grant urged him. Steve shot the man a smile and went back to Bucky. Steve slid his arm around Bucky’s waist and put his head onto his metal shoulder. Bucky stiffened but said nothing.

Grant smiled at the scene in front of him. Skye really had two super-soldiers as her soulmates. He chuckled at the jokes he would make when she was better. 

He was taken from his thoughts as Jemma flew down into the med bay and pulled the doctor in charge into the corner. 

Bucky recognized the nurse he had given the syringe to. She was very upset as she spoke to the doc in hushed tones. He was only picking up about every third word of their conversation. He looked to Steve. Steve slowly shook his head letting Bucky know he couldn’t hear anything either. 

They both watched as the doctor became more and more alarmed as the two talked. Whatever was in that syringe was concerning, to say the least. The doctor motioned toward Steve and Bucky and went back to working on Skye. He started taking out tubes. Steve watched as Jemma slowly walked over with a purposefully blank expression.

“Just say it, Agent Simmons,” Steve ordered formally. Bucky straightened at Steve’s tone. 

“The syringe that was given to me by...” Jemma looked toward Bucky.

“Bucky Barnes, ma’am.” Bucky nodded.

“By Mr. Barnes, contains an injectable form of a compound that SHIELD knows as CHNO. Before all versions of this chemical compound have been in aerosol form. We don’t know what effects the injectable version will have,” Jemma explained carefully.

Steve became paler by the second. CHNO. He remembered the form SHIELD had for it. Steve panicked as the thoughts of what this meant for him and his soulmates raced through his mind.

“I’m sorry Agent, Simmons was it? What is CHNO?” Bucky asked. He looked back and forth from Steve to Jemma. Both looked alarmed. Bucky could tell that Steve was panicking even though he looked calm, pale but calm.

“Steve, will you please help move Skye? Agent Coulson will direct you,” Jemma asked, waving over Phil. “I will explain the situation to Mr. Barnes and then have him join you.”

“Yeah, of course,” Steve choked out. He carefully lifted Skye from the bed. She moaned and turned toward him, still unconscious. 

Bucky watched as Steve carried her out of the jet into the base. He turned toward Agent Simmons. He wanted to follow Steve, but he needed the information. He had thought the syringe contained a compound Hydra used to inflict pain. It made every nerve seem like it was on fire, without actually doing any damage. Whatever this CHNO was that wasn’t it.

“CHNO was first introduced as a compound to help with the breeding of endangered animals,” Jemma carefully explained, “It was never intended for use on humans.”

“Breeding? As in sex?” Bucky asked hoping he was wrong.

“Unfortunately, in humans, it doesn’t just cause an extreme increase in libido. An exchange of bodily fluids is needed to keep the victim safe. If this doesn’t happen then their heart rate will become dangerously high and death is almost certain,” Jemma continued to explain as clinically as possible. Even though Steve and Bucky were Skye’s soulmates, there was no way to wake Skye enough to get her consent. Jemma informed Bucky of this

Bucky looked horrified. “Does Steve know this?” he asked timidly.

“Captain Rogers, along with all SHIELD agents, knows the effects of CHNO. It has been weaponized before.”

“Does Skye know?” Bucky asked. 

“Yes. She was briefed before she went on her first mission,” Jemma assured him. She could see this was eating the man in front of her alive. He was guilty before anything had even happened. She jumped back as Bucky suddenly turned and put his metal hand through the wall of the med bay. 

“Fine,” he snarled, “Take me to Steve and Skye.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. Comments and Kudos always welcome.


End file.
